1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to video snippets. More specifically, the present invention relates to ball tracker snippets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many events may be filmed for live (e.g., real-time) or recorded broadcast. Such events may include a variety of athletic and sporting events involving such equipment as balls, bats, pucks, etc. As the outcome of such athletic and sporting events depends on actions involving such equipment (e.g., a football), a camera (or multiple cameras) may often follow the ball as it is moving during the course of the event. Each such camera is generally controlled by a cameraperson who adjusts the focus and position of the camera as necessary to follow a moving ball.
There may be instances where a cameraperson may lose track of the ball (or other type of equipment). For example, the game may be moving very quickly, or the athletes may be executing a play that involves misdirection. In such instances, the camera may be unable to capture the current state of the ball, resulting in gaps in the action of the event. Audiences—both those viewing remotely and those present in-person, but may be relying on the camera for close-ups—may then become unhappy or dissatisfied as a result of being unable to view the entirety of the event.
Other parties (e.g., coaching and training staff, referees) may also have an interest in following the play of the ball accurately. Coaches and trainers, for example, may wish to use video to evaluate plays to determine how well a player or team is playing and to improve play, as needed. Referees may also wish to use video so as to be able to make accurate decisions regarding officiating, as well as to improve their own skills, as needed. Such parties therefore have an interest in obtaining video snippets of relevant plays (from among a plurality of plays that may occur during any particular event) for analytical purposes.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved systems and methods for improved system and methods of providing ball tracker snippets.